Aidori Drabbles
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Basically the title sums it up! AidoXYori mini stories that make up a whole story. Rated K but might change to T
1. First Sight

**UPDATE! 8/12/13**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately, but I start school in a week and updates are gonna be tough to upload. Junior year :/ meh, not looking forward to it. But anyways, since I've been lacking in updates, I made a little treat for you! :) A whole story made up of mini stories! That's right! I'll upload the whole thing tonight. Basically, they're all AidoXYori drabbles. XD I love this pairing! It's my absolute favorite right now! I made each of these stories listening to a specific song that kind of inspired the story (I'll list each song in each chapter). Make sure you play the song while you read the story for the best effect! :) So anyways, I hope you enjoy these Aidori stories!**

**~ XxAshvampprincessxX**

* * *

**First Sight**

**Song: Elegant Night Class (Vampire Knight Soundtrack) - Haketa Takefumi**

"I WANNA SEE IDOL!"

"WILD!"

Girls all over the place were screaming at the top of their lungs, and poor Yuki Cross had to try and hold them back by herself. _Geez...where's Zero when you need him?_ She thought to herself.

The gates to the Moon Dorms opened, and the girls screamed even louder if that was possible.

The elite Night Class students walked out, with such poise and grace, that it almost looked as if they were dancing.

The first to be seen was none other than Hanabusa Aido. "Good evening ladies!" He said in a flirtatious tone.

The girls pushed against Yuki, screaming out the names of various Night Class students.

Off to the side, a girl by the name of Sayori Wakaba stood. She watched the scene with disgust. _Why must these girls make such a fuss? They're just boys._

As Aido was walking, his eyes drifted off towards the trees. There, he saw a girl, ordinary by standards, who wasn't cheering and screaming like the other Day Class girls.

For a brief instant, brown eyes locked with blue. And just like that, the gaze was broken.

_Just a girl..._Aido thought to himself, and continued walking .

_Just a boy..._Yori thought to herself, and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow! :D**


	2. What's Your Name?

**What's Your Name?**

**Song: What's My Name - Rihanna (feat. Drake)**

It was a quiet and peaceful night.

Technically, she should have been in bed, but Yori just HAD to make a trip to the library. Yori casually sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, her nose in a book.

"You know, Day Class students aren't supposed to be out here at this time of night."

Yori jumped at the sudden voice, and dropped her book. But before it could hit the floor, a hand reached out and caught it in mid air.

Yori looked up, only to be lost in an ocean of blue. Yori looked at the person standing before her - a puzzled look on her face. "Aido?"

The blonde vampire smiled coyly. "The one and only." He held out her book, and Yori took it with shaky hands.

"T-Thank you, Aido." Yori said, her expression still one of puzzlement. Without another word, Yori walked past him.

Aido looked after the petite human girl with an open jaw. _Did she...just ignore me? ME?! _Aido thought to himself. His lips pressed into a tight line, and he quickly caught up with the brunette, stopping in front of her. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a library at this time of day?" Aido asked in a flirtatious tone.

Yori's eyes held no emotion as she starred innocently into the blue eyes of the aristocratic vampire. "And how is that any concern of yours?"

Her reply shocked Aido. _She's not like other girls..._Aido brushed off her reply and smiled charmingly. "Just curious. It isn't often that a Day Class girl is found in the library after curfew."

Yori shrugged, "I like to read. Now if you'll excuse me Aido, I'd like to get back to my dorm room." Yori moved her foot to step around Aido, but was suddenly blocked by the vampire once again.

"Hmm, you're not like other girls." Aido mused.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yori asked innocently. Her head cocked to the side in curiosity, and Aido couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her porcelain neck.

_It looks so soft..._Aido had to use every ounce of his self-control not to attack the young girl. _She smells so sweet...sweeter than anything I have ever smelled before!_

"Aido?" Yori asked, "Are you alright?"

Aido shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Yori asked innocently again.

"It's not a bad thing," He began, "it's just...different. I'm so used to girls falling for my charms and everything...I guess I just wasn't expecting you to answer in the way you did."

Yori's lips twitched into a small smile. _He sounded sincere...and honest_. "Well," Yori said after many moments of silence, "I should be going. It was...nice talking to you Aido."

"Wait-" Aido called just as Yori was about to walk out the door. Yori stopped and turned to look back at him. "What's your name?"

Yori smiled, "Sayori Wakaba. But you can just call me Yori." With that, Yori slid through the library doors, closing them softly behind her.

A warm feeling spread through Aido, and he smiled. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he felt happy just the same.

* * *

**XD I know the song wasn't the best but still, it was the only song I could think of :/**

**Comment, or fav? :)**


	3. Snow

**Snow**

**Song: Winter Light - Linda Ronstadt**

White snowflakes drifted down from the sky above.

Yori looked up and smiled. She loved the snow, to her, snow was beautiful and pure. Closing her eyes, she twirled in a circle, enjoying the cold winter wind against her face, and the gentle touch of the snowflakes.

Suddenly, the feeling of being watched came over Yori, and she quickly stopped and looked around. Sure enough, there, standing only a few feet away, was none other than Hanabusa Aido.

"Aido?" She questioned, "What are you doing out here? It's daytime...shouldn't you be asleep?"

Aido looked down, his face void of any sort expression. "I...couldn't sleep."

Yori's eyes widened slightly in surprised. But...she found herself smiling. She closed her eyes once more and twirled around. "Isn't the snow beautiful?" She mused.

Aido snorted. "It's nothing but frozen precipitation."

Yori stopped, a scowl forming on her face. She thought for a moment, when an idea suddenly struck her. Yori held out her gloved hand, until a snowflake gently drifted onto her glove.

Yori walked over towards Aido, holding out her hand. "Do you see this snowflake?"

"Yes." Aido answered bluntly.

Yori held out her other hand, and caught another snowflake. Holding it out for Aido she asked again. "Now, tell me what you see."

"Two snowflakes." Aido answered bluntly again.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Look closer."

Aido glanced at the two small snowflakes, trying to pinpoint what Yori was getting at.

"Both of them are different." Yori answered. She let the two snowflakes drop from her hand, and she looked up into the sky once more. "No two snowflakes are the same. Each one is unique in its own way. It's the same way with people."

Aido snorted, "Every hu-I mean, every person is the same, deep down. Greedy, selfish, and self-centered"

Yori frowned. "You're wrong."

Aido looked up in surprise, and waited for her to continue.

Yori closed her eyes, trying to find the right words to explain. "It's true...many people are selfish, cruel, and greedy. But that is only human nature. In truth, most people are kind, caring, and determined."

"Hmph!" Aido retorted. "Humans are such strange creatures..." He mumbled.

"What was that Aido?" Yori asked.

"Nothing," Aido answered quickly. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Yori standing there bewildered.

* * *

**So What'd ya think? Worth a comment or fav? :)**


	4. Darkness and Light

**Darkness and Light**

**Song: Monster - Paramore (from Transformers: Dark of the Moon)**

It was dark.

The sun had long set behind the horizon, and Sayori Wakaba was casually taking a walk around the campus. Though technically she should be in her dorm asleep, Yori couldn't help but want to take a late night walk.

Yori strolled down the path towards the main school building, hoping that she would not be caught.

"So, it's you."

Yori stopped at the sudden voice, and spun around, coming face to face with Hanabusa Aido. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Yori questioned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Aido challenged.

"I couldn't sleep." Yori replied with a smile, remembering his answer from the last time they had spoken. "Would you like to join me on a stroll?"

Aido nodded curtly, and the two continued down the pathway. They walked in silence for a while, until they came to a small patch of trees.

"Watch out!" Aido called suddenly.

Before Yori could ask what, her head came in contact with a quick branch. She began to fall backwards, but suddenly, arms wrapped around her, preventing her from coming in full contact with the ground.

"Are you all right?" Aido asked, concern in his voice.

Yori rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm alright. I didn't even see that branch...how did you?"

Aido froze in shock. _Come on Hanabusa...think of something! _"I uh...can see pretty well in the dark."

"Oh," Yori said with a smile, "that's pretty cool. When it comes to darkness, I'm pretty much blind." Yori frowned then, realizing what she had just said. "I wish there was some light..."

"The dark isn't so bad." Aido said lightly. "I'd prefer darkness over light."

Yori arched an eyebrow, perplexed by his answer, "Why?"

Aido, realizing what he had just said, rattled his brain for some sort of reply. "Well...darkness seems more peaceful. Darkness is for sleep...for rest?" The way he said it, almost sounded like a question.

Yori pondered his words for a moment. "I suppose you're right. But you can't see in the dark. And the light holds happiness..."

Suddenly, Aido pushed Yori against a tree, his hands on either side of her. "Is that so?"

Yori's heart accelerated, the sound of it pounding in her ears. "Y-Yes."

Aido's eyes narrowed in puzzlement. _Humans...are strange creatures. I don't understand them..._Everything was silent. The sound of Yori's beating heart echoed in Aido's head, and her scent drew him in. _So sweet...I wonder..._

Unconsciously, Aido's head lowered, moving closer to Yori's by the second.

Yori could only watch with wide eyes. _What is he...doing?_

They were so close...their noses nearly touching. And then...Aido pressed his lips to Yori's in a soft kiss.

Yori's face flushed red, her eyes widening in shock. _H-How dare he! He's kissing me! This is absurd! _But...at the same time...she felt...happy. A warm feeling rose up inside her, and as if by instinct, her hand moved to the back of his head. Her fingers gently stroked his hair as the kiss continued.

Aido's hand moved to gently take hold of her chin. _Her skin...is so soft._

The two pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Yori didn't know what to make of what had just happened.

Aido's eyes suddenly hardened, and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Sorry." He said in an icy tone. And just like that...he was gone.

Yori stood there dumbfounded. Slowly her hand raised to touch her lips. _That kiss..._Shaking her head, Yori briskly walked away, back towards the Sun Dorms.

* * *

**Comment and fav plz! :)**


	5. Secrets Unveiled

**Secrets Unveiled**

**Song: Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri**

Weeks had passed since then, and every night, Yori went out after curfew, hoping that she would catch him wandering the school grounds.

But night after night...she was disappointed.

Until one night.

Yori was taking a midnight stroll through the school grounds, when she suddenly heard voices.

"A-Aido? What are you...?"

With her curiosity getting the better of her, Yori followed the sound of the voice, and hid behind a nearby tree. What she saw...shocked her.

There...standing only a few feet, was Hanabusa Aido. He was holding a young girl - and Yori recognized her as one of the Day Class girls.

Yori stepped out from behind the tree, knowing she had to do something! But suddenly, she stopped.

Aido's face was bent over her neck, and suddenly, he pulled away, letting the Day Class girl fall to the ground as if she was nothing but a rag doll.

_Blood...there's blood on his lips..._Yori's eyes widened in fear, _Aido...is a vampire._

Aido licked the blood away from his mouth, looking quite pleased with himself. "Much too easy." He said to himself.

Aido turned around, and froze. Red eyes locked with Brown. Yori stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. The two stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other in silence.

Aido reached out a hand. "Yori I-"

Yori flinched away, her eyes never leaving his.

For once, Aido could see emotions in Yori's usually calm eyes. Confusion...anger...hurt. But most of all...fear. She was afraid of him.

"Yori, please...I can explain-" Aido reached out again, but once again, Yori flinched away. She took a step back, and then another. And then...she bolted into the trees.

She ran all the way back to her dorm room on shaky legs, not once glancing back. Yori burst into her dorm room, and collapsed onto her bed.

And for the first time in many years, Yori cried.

* * *

**I know the song isn't the best choice, but I think it really reflected the hurt and betrayal that Yori felt. Anyways, please comment and fav!**


	6. Trust

**Trust**

**Song: Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne**

Time ticked on.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months.

It was now the end of August, and a mysterious incident had caused all of the Day Class students to be held in a single room. The school would be temporarily closing, and all the students were to be sent home.

Yori glanced around the room filled with Day Class students. Panic started to rise inside her. Where was Yuki-chan?

Two girls near Yori were gossiping about sneaking into the Moon Dorms, since classes were going to be canceled for a while. Yori decided to interrupt.

"Hey, have you two seen Yuki?"

"Nope." One of the girls answered.

"Didn't you go to the chairman's office to see what's up?" The other asked.

Yori frowned, "I brought a change of clothes but I didn't get to see her. I don't think she went back without telling me..." _Yuki,_ Yori thought to herself, _I feel like your hiding something from me...I know you have SOMETHING you can't tell me. And I know you're doing that to make me not worry about you. I'm lonely Yuki._

"Hey! Hey! I don't think we should walk around on our own." Yori was brought out of her thoughts by two girls arguing.

"But we won't get many chances like this!" The other argued. The girl ran down the stairs, her friend following close behind her.

Suddenly, Yori heard a noise behind her. She spun around, only to see a man standing in front of the now opened window.

"How do you do, miss?" He asked in a friendly tone. _Much too friendly. _"We're in the middle of preparing a present for our master, who we haven't seen in so long."

Yori could only stare in shock. "Who..."

"Like I said, A prese-" Just then, a large, sharp pillar of ice was shot through his chest. The man wavered on his feet for a moment, before he collapsed to the ground, his body turning to dust.

"Yori! Are you alright?!" Yori looked up, and saw her dear friend Yuki, and Aido standing on the window sill. _Yuki's hair...it's longer. And there's ice shards floating above Aido's hand. Is he the one who killed that man? Did he cause that ice shard to go through the man's chest?_

Yuki leapt over the windowsill with help from Aido. "Did he do anything to you?!" She asked urgently.

Yori's eyes were wide with shock. "Yu...ki?" She said slowly. A million questions were running through her head. Who was that man? WHAT was that man? Was he...a vampire? Why is Yuki's hair longer? Why? Why? WHY?! "Yuki...you.."

Yuki looked down, frowning. "Ah, I'm sorry Yori. For making you go through something scary. Just now...the person who became ash, he's the same...as me. I'm sorry...I-"

Yori couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself at Yuki, wrapping her arms around the petite vampire in a tight embrace. "Idiot!" Yori scolded, "Apologizing with such a sad face, you're making me sad!"

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was...waiting for you to come back safely." Yori said softly. "I was more scared of the fact that you might not...return as my best friend.

"Yori..." Yuki mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened, and all 3 of them turned their heads to see who it was. It was none other than Kaname-sama. His eyes were cold, and hard. "Let's go Yuki." He said in an expressionless tone.

"N-No!" Yuki argued, and launched herself into Kaname's arms. "I cannot leave Yori here!" Kaname's arms tightened around Yuki, and the two seemed to have a quiet conversation.

A sudden rumbling outside caused Yori to jump. _Calm down Yori,_ she thought to herself, _it's just thunder._

"Aido." Kaname's voice rang above everything else. Both Yori and Aido turned their heads towards Kaname, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Bring Yuki's friend to safe place."

"Yes," Aido nodded his head once, and outstretched his hand. "Come here." Aido grabbed Yori by the wrist and began dragging her down the hallway. Yori glanced back at her friend, their eyes locking once more, before she was dragged away.

It was strange, the two hadn't spoken in months, and here Aido was pulling her away to a safe place. And Yori knew, now was the time to make conversation.

"A-Aido." Yori stuttered urgently.

"What?!" He replied in a harsh tone.

Yori whimpered, "You're...hurting me." Aido glanced down at Yori's wrist, and slightly loosened his grip. "Aido?" Yori asked again.

"What?" His voice was less harsh this time.

"Will Yuki be alright?"

"She'll be fine." Aido answered quickly. The two zigzagged through the hallways, as Aido tried to find the room where the Day Class students were being kept.

"Aido?" Yori asked again.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Yori asked in a calm voice.

Suddenly, Aido spun around, pinning Yori up against the wall. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"I was just asking..." Yori said sheepishly.

Aido's eyes narrowed at Yori's answer, and he looked off to the side. "I don't understand it."

"Understand what Aido?" Yori asked curiously.

Aido leaned away and ran a hand through his hair. "How you can act so casually now."

"W-What?" Yori asked completely and utterly confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Aido said harshly, his icy blue eyes piercing and uncaring. "That night...I could see it in your eyes. You were afraid of me."

"I...wasn't afraid." Yori argued back.

Anger flashed across Aido's face, and once again he pinned Yori up against the wall, his arms on either side of her. There was no escape. "Really now?" Aido hissed, his eyes changing from blue to a glowing red. "You're not afraid?"

Yori's eyes widened in surprise, but other than that, she remained calm. Yori said nothing, and waited. Aido leaned away and snorted "Like I said." He shook his head, "Humans are such feeble creatures. Afraid of anything they don't understand..."

Yori frowned and briskly walked away, stopping only a few feet ahead. "You're right Aido." Yori whispered. "I was afraid. And even now...I am...afraid." Yori pursed her lips as she thought of the next words to say. "But it's more than that." Yori turned around then, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground.

Aido was surprised at her answer, and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"It's true that I was afraid, but it's my natural instinct to be afraid. But...most of all...I was hurt Aido." Yori looked up again, her eyes locking with Aido's.

"Hurt?" Aido questioned.

Yori looked down again and blushed. "I was hurt...because you kept something from me Aido." Yori whispered, "I was honest with you, and I thought you were honest with me." Yori looked up again, her eyes narrowing in anger. "I guess I was wrong." Yori turned on her heel and began to walk away, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Yori," Aido said sincerely, "I never meant to hurt you. And you were never supposed to find out the secret of the Night Class either. Though I promise you, your memories will be erased. You won't remember anything about vampires-"

"No!" Yori burst out suddenly.

Aido froze in shock. "W-What?"

"You don't understand," Yori whispered, and suddenly, she turned around, and wrapped her arms around Aido in a tight embrace.

Aido raised his hands in surprise, not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to forget!" Yori wailed.

"You...don't?" Aido choked out after a while.

Yori shook her head, and buried her face in his chest. "You talked to me, you asked if I was alright, you were able to tell when something was wrong with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is...besides Yuki...you were the only other person...whoever cared about me!" Yori's grip on Aido's jacket tightened as she continued. "My parents...were always away on business, and I hardly ever saw them. I was always alone...and then you came along. I pushed you away at first, but when I got to know you...I found out you were a very dependable person. And...I don't want to lose you. If I forget about you... I don't know what I'll do! I...I don't want to be alone!" Tears began forming in Yori's eyes, and all too soon, the tears were dripping down her face and onto Aido's jacket.

Aido's expression softened, and slowly, his arms constricted around the human girl's small frame. "You're not alone...and you never will be." He said quietly. "Even without me...there will always be someone who will care about you."

"Please," Yori begged, "don't make me forget...I can keep a secret...I've kept so many before, so what difference will one more make?"

Aido thought for a moment, and then came to a decision. "Alright...I won't erase your memories."

"Thank you...Aido." Yori whispered, pulling away from him.

"Do you think you can find your way back by yourself?" Aido asked.

Yori smiled and nodded. "Yes...I think I can."

Aido nodded and began to walk away.

"Aido!" Yori burst out suddenly. Aido stopped in his tracks, and glanced back.

Yori smiled, her eyes gentle and kind. "Be careful."

A small smile graced Aido's face, "Goodbye Yori. Be safe."

And just like that...he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry that it's longer than all the others. Anyways, please comment and fav! :)**


	7. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Song: Goodbye - Avril Lavigne**

Yori had been sitting in the room with Day Class students for hours. Until finally, the doors opened.

Headmaster Cross stood in the doorway, with a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm sorry everyone! The danger has passed! You are all safe." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, including Yori. But she found herself frowning.

"Yuki..." Realization suddenly hit her like a wrecking ball. Something...wasn't right. As fast as her legs could carry her, Yori bolted out of the room, past the students and the headmaster.

She ran down the stairs, down hallways until she finally burst through the front doors of the academy.

Ahead, she could see Akatsuki, Ruka, Yuki, Kaname, and Aido. Each of them were carrying a suitcase, and were heading down the pathway that led out of the academy.

Her lip trembled as she held in the sobs that wanted to break free. "AIDO!" She screamed the name at the top of her lungs.

All of them stopped for a moment and turned to stare at her. Yori blushed in embarrassment and looked up between her bangs sheepishly. Kaname and Yuki went ahead, with Akatsuki and Ruka following close behind. Aido was the only one who stayed behind, staring at Yori with calm eyes.

Yori couldn't hold it in anymore. She bolted forward and flung her arms around Aido. "Idiot!" She scolded between sobs. "Were you honestly going to leave without saying goodbye?!"

Aido gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. _This girl...this HUMAN girl...has become attached to me. _Slowly, Aido's arms constricted around her. _And I have become attached to her..._"Yori." Aido said her name softly but firmly.

Yori lifted her head, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

Aido frowned, and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears from her face. "Stop crying. It doesn't suit you."

Yori laughed and put on a smile, though her eyes still reflected the sadness that she felt. "I'm sorry." Yori took a step back, and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

Suddenly, Aido's arms were around her, pulling her close to him. "Idiot, don't apologize for crying."

Yori's eyes widened in surprise, and her arms slowly constricted around Aido's torso, returning the embrace. Yori didn't want to let go of him, not ever. But she knew she had to.

"Goodbye Yori," Aido whispered in her ear, "I will never forget you." His arms unwound from Yori's small frame, and he began walking away.

"Wait-!" Yori shouted, reaching out to grab his jacket. But before she could Aido turned around, and, putting his hands on either side of her face, gently pressed his lips to hers.

Yori closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Aido's neck, pulling him closer to her.

Aido pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against her's. "Until we meet again, Yori." He whispered. Aido pulled away, gave her a small smile, and rushed off to catch up with the others.

Yori stood there, watching as Aido and the others left the academy grounds. Yori smiled, touched her lips. "Until we meet again Aido." She whispered.

"My vampire knight."

* * *

**Awwww! T_T So that's the end! Kind of sad I know, but if I get enough reviews and favs, I might make a sequel *gasp* You're all probably like "Would you really do that XxAshvampprincessxX?" And the answer is Yes! I will make a sequel if I get enough reviews! :) So keep pressing the "post review" button until it breaks ;)**

**Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoyed this story! :)**

**~ XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
